The Lioness of Vongola
by SapphireFlaze
Summary: mention GenderBend27xAll. one-shot story, a typical day for the Decima


**Title: **The Lioness of Vongola

**Rated: **K+

**Character(s): **Tsunayoshi/ Tsuna S.

**Author: **SapphireFlaze

**Chapter Title: **

…

They're many respectable and feared men in Mafia; several of them belong or allied to the most powerful and influential mafia family in Italy, The Vongola _famiglia_.

These men were in various groups, each holding a fearsome reputation and deadly skills in the field of violence and blood, each paired with…a unique personality. This dashing hot beast that no one can tame currently gathered in one of the rooms inside the Vongola castle.

Gokudera Hayato, the storm guardian sits right next on his boss, who's shuffling through the documents and reports given by some personnel. All the occupants of the room watch silently as his precious boss examine the sheet of papers, waiting for the Decima's reaction.

They just finish a mission regarding a mafia family's sudden violent action against their allies, something none of them were pleased about. Nevertheless it a thing they can fix immediately, not much of a threat but they learn to be cautious at all times regardless of its insignificance.

The second female leader that ever taken the title of _Doña_ in the Vongola Family put down the documents neatly inside a folder, she intertwined her fingers and rest her chin as she look up with a please smile at everyone in the room.

"Excellent job in acquiring this information, hopefully with this we can solve the problem." Of course, she'll make sure of that.

A snort made honey amber lock at a broad, scarred man sprawled in a chair on her right, the leader of the independent assignation team of Vongola, the Varia. Xanxus look bored at her while he ran a hand on the soft pelt of his animal weapon Bester, who like his master look bore beyond belief as he settle to take a nap instead.

Tsunayumi Sawada, the 10th generation boss of the strongest family in Italy, just continue to smile and if anything look more with amusement. Tsuna long since got used to her mafia men's attitude and violent nature, criteria's needed to survive in the mafia world.

Tsunayumi or Tsuna for short truly flourish into an amazing woman and leader under the world's number one hitman, the inhuman and impossible training and trials she gone through with her guardians bear fruit to the current queen she is now that many admired and cherished.

From the wimpy pathetic girl to a gorgeous and powerful albeit still kind woman, others were still amaze at her outcome under Reborn's tutelage but what do you expect? nothing but the best from Reborn of course, or he would not be the number on hitman tutor.

Tsuna announce her dismissal of the meeting, waiting until all the other occupants of the room walk out of her office sans her and her right-hand-man and storm guardian before standing up herself and making her way out of the door with Gokudera in tow.

Respectful greetings and bows from her subordinate meet her on the way down the corridor to the dining for dinner, and some occasional gifts too like roses of different shades, chocolates, etc. this is a normal occurrence for her now in her everyday life, but she accept it all with a brilliant smile each time and the receiver of those smile from plump red lips were all flying straight in heaven immediately, literally and figuratively. As either of them basks on the glow of the smile or others do so but were unfortunate getting caught by an overprotective guardian or two, worst is all present including those really close to the lady boss.

Like now, as the one of the unfortunate guy bravely or foolish (probably both) offer a bouquet of red roses warp beautiful to her at the presence of one of the guarding beast, after Tsuna accept and smile in appreciation, the storm guardian immediately turn the said guy in the same shade of red stain in the grand corridor of Vongola castle by a well thrown bomb after making sure his beautiful boss is far away enough for him to bomb the guy straight to heaven….

Told ya

Tsuna gave an exasperated sigh as she reach the entrance of the dining hall; really she's not deaf to not hear the explosion. Shaking her head rather fondly she grasp the golden handles and push the heavy set of doors open and enter.

The sight of every core and close member of her family made her smile softly as her heart sang with obvious joy, the guardians (Gokudera just enter with a suspiciously too innocent smile), the CEDEF, Varia, the Nono and co. and others like her mother, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Fuuta, Gianini etc. were present and sitting in their arrange chair in the long grand table.

A chorus of greeting made her smile widely as she gave her own greetings before sitting at the head of the table elegantly, with a her signal the foods are serve by the servants one by one. After the food they start after Tsuna pick up her utensil as an unspoken respect to her as the head, even the former ninth generation does so.

The dinner is not one you expect in typical mafia dinners, a familiar and comfortable atmosphere filled the room as chatters and laughs sang in the aromatic air just like one in a true family. Of course, the night didn't end with the men's typical fights as it escalated to the point that weapons are drawn and charging up with flames ready to unleash any given second.

Tsuna just sigh again, used at the scene before her. She would have let them do as they please as she escape on her quarters but today's dinner is important as her mother is here on her annual visit, that and she can't risk Kyoko, Haru and the other defenseless member of her family. So with a final sigh, she looks up at them and enters her boss mode.

"Enough" a single word freezes the whole room in action, everyone stop and looks nervously at her.

That single utter of command from her immediately taken its effect to those causing havoc in their dinner, instantly sitting straight back and sheathing their weapon as expected from them. The visitors from Japan shiver (Except Nana as she looks with awe at her daughter) in apprehension, not expecting such influence from the once weak willed girl.

More so, when suddenly the sweet smile came again thought the pair of honey amber still held a warning, the dinner resume without much puss and the atmosphere shift back again with Tsuna's initiation.

The said respectable and feared men in mafia were indeed untamable, san under one strong but gentle loving sky.

Under the Queen Tsunayumi Sawada, the Lioness of Vongola.

**A/N: **

Just like one my story entitled Sexy Director; this is one of stored in my computer for awhile now. Because of how well others taken on the story, I also decided to post it. Hope you all like it.

So what do you think love it? Hate it? Or what? I'll love to know so please review.

To those reading the story Sexy Director, the next chapter will be post up soon. Thank you!

That's all!

_**Flaze ~**_


End file.
